The Outcast
by riawolf
Summary: A Hatake Kakashi relative shows up without his knowledge by order of the Hokage. This relative has a mysterious past relating to her previous life as a member of Konohakagure village. This outcast now has affiliations with another Village. Outcasts are al
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own (nor will I ever own) Naruto. Nor will I ever own or do anything Naruto related except for this story.**

**Author's note: I know I said I wasn't going to post anymore new ideas until I finished some of my other works, but this Naruto idea keeps bugging me. And it will not go away until I do some good, hardy typing. I think I've actually wanted to do a Naruto based story for a while now though… Anyways, I will stop talking and start writing! You must stop reading MY words and read (the story) and review!**

_Outcasts are always trying to hide their horrible pasts. But sometimes its best to talk about things…_

**Chapter 1**

"Excuse me…" a shinobi slid the door open, "Lord Hokage?"

"Yes? Did you deliver my message?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage. It has been received by one of their ninjas."

"Good."

After a pause, the waiting shinobi asked, "Are you sure about inviting—

Hokage interrupted before the shinobi could say the name, "Yes. Although it may seem like a mistake, it may actually be a good thing to invite that person back to the Village of the Hidden Leaf."

"But…"

"Do not worry. This person will be under strict rules and observation once they get here, and if any of my rules are to be broken by this person… well, you should know what will happen."

The shinobi's eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes, Hokage-sama. I understand." With a small, almost imperceptible bow, the shinobi left.

After the shinobi left him, the Hokage of the Village of Konohakagure let out a barely audible sigh. _'I'm getting too old for this. I never thought I would be the one to invite this person back here. Then again, they can't refuse the offer I have made. After being raised in that particular village… being banished from their homeland… It will be like getting a second chance at life, I suppose…'_

**_A FEW DAYS LATER…_**

"ARGH!" Naruto's shout scared some birds out of the nearby trees, "Why are you always so LATE, Sensei?"

Kakashi just smiled, "Hello to you too, Naruto." He waved to his gathered cell from his perch on the railing of the bridge.

"And don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Um… Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Why did you wake us up this early? You even said yourself that there aren't any urgent missions for us to take on."

Kakashi decided to pick the excuse: "Well, it's not good for shinobi to just sit around not doing anything. I figured I might as well give you guys some good, old-fashioned, training while we wait for something to come up."

Sasuke's eyes rolled at this, "You've got that right…"

"So, what kind of training do you have in mind, Sensei?"

_'Good question, Sakura… Even I don't know that yet.'_ Kakashi thought to himself while keeping the casual look on his face although, in reality, he was frantically wracking his brain to think of some ninja task to give his cell.

Fortunately, Kakashi did not have to labor his brain for very long. For he soon was interrupted by a new voice, "Kakashi."

He turned to face the direction of the nearby trees for this was the direction the voice came from. It didn't take Kakashi long to spot the figure of Iruka (because Kakashi is an elite ninja and that's just how much skill he possessed). Kakashi noticed within a few seconds that Iruka seemed more serious than usual. _'He must need to tell me something important.' _He thought briefly before turning again to his cell and saying, "Then again, I need to take a rain check."

"SAY WHAT!" Naruto's jaw would have hit the planks of the bridge if not for Sakura's conveniently placed fist, "What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Sakura, arms folded across her chest, stated plainly so that even Naruto could understand, "Are you the only one who didn't hear Iruka-sensei calling for Kakashi-sensei?"

"What do you mean? Of course I did!" Naruto stuttered. He obviously hadn't noticed Iruka's abrupt appearance at the other end of the bridge.

"Idiot." Sasuke interrupted.

"Like heck I'm the idiot, Idiot!" Naruto spat back in return.

"Idiot." Came Sasuke's simple reply as he turned to walk away. Naruto and Sakura following.

Leaving Sasuke to put up with the arguing Naruto and Sakura once again, Kakashi turned to approach the waiting Iruka. "So what's up?" he asked. Kakashi: the ever casual.

Iruka seemed to gather himself before saying, "I'm told that Lord Hokage needs to speak with you."

Kakashi's one visible eyebrow shot up, _'Lord Hokage wants to see me? Why?'_ But in these kinds of moments, even when he wanted to ask a question about being summoned somewhere, Kakashi remained silent. It was usually best to remain silent at times like these anyway. Kakashi: the always careful. He followed Iruka in the direction of the Hokage's dwelling.

**Author's Note: Haha! And you thought the chapter would keep going! Well… I outsmarted you! Anyways, I know it's really annoying that I started yet another idea without finishing at least two of my other works (aka: Red Snow and A Robin's Story), but this idea was really bugging me! I am also considering removing some of my other ideas because as far as I'm concerned, they have turned out to be total dead ends (aka: Dueling 101, Another exile). Anyways… I hope you all find this idea quite amusing. The short Kakashi epithets are in a style taken from Harlan Coben's Myron Bolitar novels. I find those quite entertaining. And they fit Kakashi's mindset in my opinion. Hee hee. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it so much that you will want me to continue this story. I am trying to write stories with more than 10 chapters as you can probably tell from my recent additions (aka: Red Snow, A Robin's Story, and Return). I am also trying to lengthen my chapters some as I am writing, because I've noticed that some of my chapters are very short. **

**That aside… Please be kind enough to review! –HOWLS-- riawolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. Except for this story based on the series…**

**Chapter 2**

_'Of all times to send an invitation, why now?'_ Kakashi Hatake thought on his way out from his meeting with Hokage, _'I understand why he would want to let me know, but why **invite** that person back here? I don't understand why Hokage would do that. Even if he did try to explain his reasons behind this, I still don't get it. Hokage knows what that person did to get banished from the Village, yet he still sends an** invitation** of all things! Why doesn't he just give a pardon, for crying out loud!'_

Frustration, however slightly, was not his usual cup of tea. Passing down the street, Kakashi still managed to keep this pestering frustration from showing outwardly in his manner and walk. Kakashi: the composed. He just barely managed to keep his frustration at bay by the time he got home.

He couldn't even go inside. He had to squat outside his door for a bit. _'Boy, I'm really not ready for—_

"Yo… brother Kakashi!"

**_ELSEWHERE IN THE VILLAGE…_**

Sakura Haruno sat on a bench across from the Village gardens, deep in thought. Well, she was the smart one of the cell. In fact, when she wasn't thinking of Sasuke, people could almost never tell what she was thinking of! But right now, Sakura had so much on her mind that she just had to sit down.

_'What could Iruka-sensei have needed Kakashi-sensei for? I mean… I know that they are both high-ranking shinobi. It could be something of dire need considering the look I saw on Iruka-sensei's face when he called for Kakashi-sensei. So it couldn't have been just anything. It would have to be some—_

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice rudely brought Sakura away from her thoughts.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"Nothing."

"NOTHING!"

"Nothing. You just looked so spaced out right there. I thought—

"Well, DON'T THINK!"

"What's with you? Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything!"

"Ughh… never mind!" disgusted, Sakura rose from the bench and stormed off.

"What? Was it something I said?" Naruto called after her.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

_'Why does he let me do all his thinking for him!'_ Sakura thought. "I was just thinking! That's all! That's all I was doing! I wasn't spacing out or anything like that."

_'Well, you don't have to get all nasty about it…'_ Naruto thought. After a few seconds, his annoying (well, annoying to Sakura at least) voice asked, "What were you thinking?"

"Now why on earth should I tell you?"

"Hey, I was just curious." Naruto shrugged, apparently indifferent to Sakura's annoyance. He casually sat on the grass and placed his hands behind his head.

He was about to say something else when Sakura sighed, "Well, if you must know, I was thinking about why Iruka-sensei would be calling for Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, is that all?" Naruto replied, apparently still indifferent.

Sakura stared at him, incredulous, "And you think you would know the reason?"

Naruto, arms resting behind his head, gave a cocky grin, "Maybe Kakashi-sensei got called away on some super cool mission… which in that case… I AM REALLY ANGRY WITH HIM FOR LEAVING US BEHIND LIKE THIS!" he shouted.

Sakura, hands on hips, fumed for a second at Naruto's endless bravado. Then, whacked the blond-haired boy over the head.

"OWW! What the heck was that for?" Naruto shouted in protest, holding his hand over the spot where Sakura's fist hit his head.

"Are ALWAYS on such a one track mind!" Sakura yelled in his face.

"That's for sure." Naruto and Sakura turned to see Sasuke on the path.

Naruto stood up from his position on the ground and pointed accusingly at Sasuke, "Fine, Sasuke! If you're so smart, why don't **you** tell us why Kakashi-sensei called off our training!"

Sasuke, hands in pockets, scoffed in Naruto's direction, "Idiot. It's obviously something important. And even if it **was** a mission, he wouldn't have woken us up this early in the morning. He wouldn't have called us at all. And I wouldn't be here listening to you."

This obviously hit a nerve with Naruto because he was just about to bull-rush Sasuke. That is, if Sakura hadn't hit him over the head again. "Stop that! You really don't know how much that hurts, do you?"

"Well, I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't tried to hurt Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned away from the arguing Sakura and Naruto and began walking down the path toward the Village. _'That idiot: He thinks he knows everything, yet in reality he knows absolutely nothing about being a shinobi. A real shinobi would have tried to actually find out exactly what Iruka wanted to tell Kakashi…'_

"Where do you think you're going!" Naruto's voice jolted across Sasuke's ears, "Running away?"

Sasuke snorted in mock laughter, "Like heck I would. I'm going to do what you're to scared to do."

"Scared! I'm not scared!" Naruto spat back, "Wait. What exactly are you claiming I'm too scared to do?"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, "The work of a real shinobi."

_'The work of a real shinobi, hunh?'_ Naruto thought, _'Just what the heck is he talking about?'_

"Follow me." Sasuke again turned to face the path, "That is, if you want to be a real shinobi."

**Author's note: hmmm…. Mysterious… Does Sasuke really know what's going on? …Maybe… Then again… Maybe not. That all depends on what I, the writer, decides! MWHAHAHAHA! Anyways, in the next chapter, you will definitely meet the person who was invited back to Konohakagure! So… look forward to it! Reviews would be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! There, I said it! You happy?**

**Chapter 3**

"Yo, Brother Kakashi."

The voice startled Kakashi quickly out of his previous thoughts. _'It couldn't be… Not so soon… Why did it have to be this soon?'_ He stood up from his crouching position on the porch slowly. "I didn't think you'd get here so quickly…" Kakashi turned halfway around, "Lolori."

The girl he saw a few feet behind him, was nothing like Kakashi had expected. She had changed a lot since back then. So much so that Kakashi almost had to do a double take. Keyword there is **almost**. Kakashi: the restrained.

From his slight distance, Kakashi studied her, considering he hadn't seen or spoken to her in a few years. The girl in front of him appeared about as tall as either Sakura or Sasuke, but then again, one can never tell these kinds of things when the measure of comparison isn't present. She wore long, almost baggy, blue pants with a pocket on each leg, and a long-sleeved black shirt with a thin white stripe across the front in a cross shape. Hanging across her back was a strange-looking, triangle-shaped object wrapped in beige cloth. Her various shinobi related articles were strung across her belt in respective cases, compared to where Kakashi kept his on the upper thigh. Her once pinned up, long, silver hair was now cut boyishly short, the bangs hanging down to the point where they nearly covered her left eye. Her hands were roughly shoved into her pockets.

The one thing that stood out the most was her characteristic shinobi headband worn around her forehead. Except hers no longer showed the leaf symbol as it formerly did in years past. Now, just barely visible under her bangs, it showed—

"What are you staring at? I always hated, and remember now that I still hate it when you give me that kind of look." Lolori said as she almost began to walk towards Kakashi. Keyword: **almost**.

"What look?" Kakashi said, faking ignorance as he did most of the time with his cell.

Lolori's black eyes narrowed briefly. "Don't give me that!" she snapped, "You know exactly what kind of look I'm talking about! It's the same kind of look you always give someone when you're angry about something they did."

_'And more often than not, it was me you were angry at.'_ She thought to herself.

A brief silence followed this until the girl spoke again, "Never mind. I don't know why I came to see you first." With that, Lolori turned away from Kakashi and started to walk back down the path.

Kakashi sighed. He always hated it when she did this sort of thing. The guilt-trip: It was standard Lolori. She may look different to him now, but she seemed, to all appearances, the same person: personality-wise, anyway. He hated even more when he gave in to the guilt:

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

When Kakashi said this, the girl stopped walking suddenly and said, "You mean it?"

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye and replied, "YES."

Lolori turned around to face Kakashi once again. "Cool."

This surprised Kakashi. In the past, Lolori would have hugged him. _'She really has changed…'_ he thought.

**_MEANWHILE…_**

"Who's that?" Naruto whispered.

"Shh… Naruto!" Sakura whispered back.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were crouched behind a row of bushes near the path to Kakashi's house. After some searching, they had followed Kakashi from the streets of the Village to where they assumed was his house.

Sasuke ignored the other two and stared ahead at the figures of Kakashi and the woman standing a few yards away from them. It was pretty hard to do this for too long though.

"Who sent you kids here?" a voice asked from behind them. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke spun around to find that the woman was crouched right behind them.

Unpleasantly surprised, Sasuke thought, _'So fast! How did she get back here without anyone noticing? Even me?'_

"This is no place for kids to be." The woman repeated.

More frantic thoughts ran through Sasuke's his head, _'She's fast… Frighteningly fast. Who **is** this?' _However frantic he may have felt inwardly, Sasuke tried very hard not to show it on his face. Except for maybe a small sweat drop or two on his forehead, which he hoped no one noticed.

"Leave them alone, Lolori." Kakashi interrupted.

Not saying anything in reply, the woman stood up. Sasuke noticed the slightest of glares from her black eyes directed at Kakashi before she walked away from their group.

Kakashi glanced down at his cell on the ground, "What are you three doing here? It's stupid for shinobi of your caliber to spy on elite ninja."

"It wasn't MY idea! Stupid Sasuke--

"I don't want to hear it," Kakashi interrupted Naruto's attempt at blaming Sasuke, "It's not a good idea to be spying on your own Sensei. Now, go home." Kakashi turned away from his cell and walked towards the door to his house.

Sakura's timid voice stopped him before he could get too far though, "Umm… Kakashi-sensei? The reason we were watching was because--"

"Don't bother trying to explain yourselves. It won't do any good. I can tell it was because you wanted to know why Iruka called me away from your training."

"Umm… Yes."

Kakashi sighed. He had known he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Sakura or Sasuke. Maybe Naruto wouldn't have really cared, but Sakura and Sasuke were a different story entirely. Almost nothing got past them. "Her name is Lolori Hatake. She's my sister."

"Hunh? You have a sister? Since when?" Naruto asked, incredulous.

Kakashi almost sighed again at Naturo's simple-mindedness, "I'd rather not explain the circumstances to you," he said to keep them from asking too many questions.

Sakura was about to ask something else when Kakashi continued, "It would probably be best if all three of you have nothing to do with Lolori."

Sakura stared after Kakashi as he walked to his door and entered his house.


End file.
